


Vincent

by karenivy



Category: Vincent van Gogh - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenivy/pseuds/karenivy
Summary: Jest to moja praca konkursowa, w której trzeba było wybrać swój ulubiony obraz Vincenta Van Gogha i stworzyć do niego historię.Konkursu nie wygrałam, z pracą nie mam co zrobić, więc dodaje to tu.Może jeszcze mi się przyda. Może ktoś zechce to przeczytać. Może się komuś spodoba.Co do historii jest tu trochę prawdy zaczerpniętej z "Listów do brata" napisanych przez Vincenta, ale głównie szalała tu moja wyobraźnia.





	Vincent

* * *

 

_To uczucie tliło się w jego piersi, a każdy następny dzień ożywiał kolejne płomienie. Znajdowały się głęboko w nim, a ból im towarzyszący był nie od opisania. Pragnęły znaleźć ujście w swej tragedii i ujrzeć słoneczne światło. Wkrótce zmieniły się w strumień czarnego dymu i zaczęły rozdzierać jego ciało, by móc się wydostać. Vincent spojrzał na swoje dzieło._   
_Gniew w jego piersi ustąpił na chwilę i pozwolił mężczyźnie wrócić wspomnieniami do chwil, gdy po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się szczęśliwy._

* * *

 

_Arles, rok 1888_

**List 1**

Dotarłem do Arles bezpiecznie. Mimo iż znajduję się na południu, pogoda jest iście północna. Ciemne chmury, mroźny wiatr, nawet śniegu trochę napadało. Znalazłem mały hotel na skraju miasta. Nie jest źle. Mieszkałem już w gorszych warunkach. Ważne, że mam łóżko i dach nad głową. Pokładam nadzieje, że pogoda niedługo się poprawi. Malowanie w takich warunkach jest nieznośne. Nie mam gdzie rozstawić sztalug, więc jedyne wyjście to tworzenie  
w plenerze.

 

* * *

 

**List 2**

Jestem wdzięczny za pożyczkę i przesłane płótna. Te z Arles są wyceniane tak jak w Paryżu, więc na razie nie stać mnie na ich kupno. Jak Ci obiecałem, oddam każdego pożyczonego franka. Daj mi trochę więcej czasu. Co do pogody - znacznie się poprawiła. Nie masz pojęcia jaki jestem uradowany, że w końcu mogę malować w plenerze. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo mnie odwiedzisz. Południowe krajobrazy są wspaniałe. Gdybyś tylko mógł zobaczyć ze mną to słońce. Dawno nie widziałem tak cytrynowego słońca i błękitnego nieba. W powietrzu czuć za to ostrość cytrusów, które uprawiane są w pobliskich sadach. Codziennie wychodzę o brzasku i idę przed siebie, niosąc płótna i zestawy farb. Czasami znajduję wspaniałą scenerię i spędzam długie godziny na malowaniu. Innym razem po prostu chodzę i przyglądam się pracującym ludziom. Po paru dniach zacząłem być traktowany jak jeden z nich i często jestem przez nich witany uśmiechami, miłymi słowami, czasami nawet ciepłymi posiłkami. Jestem im za to niezmiernie wdzięczny, jak dobrze wiesz, zanim przyjechałem do Ciebie, te ostatnie należały do rzadkości. Byłem wściekły, że żadne  
z moich obrazów się nie sprzedają. Zwłaszcza w Paryżu. Myślałem, że dzięki twoim kontaktom, szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnie. Dlatego jestem zadowolony, że zdecydowałem się tu przyjechać. Znalazłem sobie nowe lokum przy Place Lamartine. Nie jest aż tak drogie,  
a właściciele to miłe małżeństwo. Cały dom jest pomalowany na żółto, więc nawet jeśli ktoś nie zna adresu wystarczy popytać się o „Żółty dom przy rzece”. Każdy by tu trafił. Bardzo się cieszę, że jest stąd bardzo blisko do rzeki Rodan. Często chadzam tam wieczorem i maluję zachody słońca. Widok jest naprawdę piękny, o wiele piękniejszy niż w Paryżu, gdzie wysokie budynki przysłaniały niebo.

Poznałem ostatnio niezwykłą kobietę. Nazywa się Colette. Ma dość pospolite rysy, lecz  
w żadnym stopniu nie jest to wadą. Mimo tego i tak wyróżnia się pięknymi długimi blond włosami, jasną karnacją… Pamiętasz jaki kolor przybierała trawa zaraz po deszczu w naszym rodzinnym domu? Właśnie taka przepiękna zieleń jawi się w oczach Colette. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak intensywnego koloru w niczyich oczach - koloru, który potrafi przekazać tyle emocji i bez słów pokazać nastrój właścicielki. Pracuje w kawiarni niedaleko Place Lamartine. Stale tam zaglądam. Zazwyczaj nic nie kupuję i jestem wręcz zdumiony,  
że ani razu mnie stamtąd nie wygoniono. Colette zawsze przychodzi do mojego stolika  
ze szklanką wody, jakby wiedziała, że na nic innego nie będzie mnie stać. Czasami wymieniamy parę słów, czasami nic nie mówimy. Lecz zawsze jestem witany jej uśmiechem  
i to przez ten uśmiech się w niej zakochałem. Po tej całej historii z Segatorią czuję się, jakbym nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał miłości - aż do tej chwili. Z każdym spojrzeniem na Colette moje serce szybciej bije, a ręce drżą. Gdy tylko wychodzę z jej kawiarni, mam ochotę od razu tam wrócić, lecz wiem, że pewnie bym tylko jej zawracał głowę. Przesyłam Ci jej szkic, byś mógł przynajmniej trochę zrozumieć mój zachwyt nad nią.

 

* * *

 

**List 3**

 

Poznałem ostatnio parę dość niezwykłych nastolatków. Zazwyczaj nie utrzymuję kontaktu  
z młodzieżą, lecz przez moją nieostrożność zostałem wciągnięty w ich intrygę i serce nie pozwala mi ich zignorować. Cały podstęp opiera się na ich ucieczce. Pewnie zastanawiasz co skłoniło ich do tych zamiarów. Przyczyna jest prosta – miłość. Do naszego pierwszego spotkania doszło pewnego pogodnego wieczoru, gdy siedziałem przy brzegu Rodanu niedaleko mojego domu. Próbowali się skryć w wysokich trawach. Tak jak podejrzewałem, powiedzieli mi później, że kryli się przed rodzicami. Raz w tygodniu zawsze spotykali się  
w tym miejscu by pobyć ze sobą, lecz tego dnia akurat los chciał, że również ja tam byłem i ich przyłapałem. Nie robili nic złego. Po prostu siedzieli i rozmawiali, lecz już z daleka można było zauważyć w ich oczach iskierki miłości. Aż zacząłem zazdrościć im uczucia, którym siebie darzą. Zazdrościłem im, dopóki nie przekazali mi całej swej historii. Nazywała się Madeleine i była córką dobrze prosperującego kupca. Była śliczną młodą dziewczyną  
o włosach złotych jak kłos zbóż i cerą rumianą od słońca. Zapewne często pomagała matce w pracach wokół domu. Lecz najbardziej zwróciły moją uwagę jej oczy. Niebieskie jak czyste niebo, pełne dobroci i radości. Hugo, chłopak, był jej przeciwieństwem. Był synem jednego  
z robotników, mieszkających na obrzeżach miasta, którzy zazwyczaj całe życie spędzali, pracując w polu. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na sylwetkę młodzieńca i wnioski na temat jego profesji nasuwały się same. Ubranie było brudne od ziemi, a mocno opalona cera, również nosiła ślady robót na roli. Pewnie nie zauważył ich, gdy próbował się wyczyścić, idąc na spotkanie. Włosy miał ciemno brązowe, zmierzwione od wiatru, a w czarnych oczach tliły się figlarne iskierki. Uścisk ręki miał pewny i silny.

Oboje byli mili i dobrze wychowani. Człowiek po krótkiej pogawędce od razu zaczynał darzyć ich sympatią. Dlatego ubolewam nad tym, czego później się dowiedziałem.

Ojciec Madeleine był bardzo surowym, ambitnym człowiekiem, który pragnął, by jego jedyna córka, wyszła bardzo dobrze za mąż i przyczyniła się do powiększenia rodzinnego majątku. Mimo, że Madeleine błagała ojca by pozwolił jej związać się z Hugo, mężczyzna był nieugięty i obiecał jej rękę synowi bogatego kupca z Marsylii. Nawet gdy Madeleine sprzeciwiła się i przyznała, że kocha Hugo, jej ojciec pozostał niewzruszony. Jego postawa zmusiła ich do szybkich działań. Z tej przyczyny zaczęli gromadzić pieniądze, by móc wspólnie uciec i prowadzić życie oparte na prawdziwym uczuciu.  Poleciłem im by udali się do Paryża. To miasto sprzyja zakochanym i na pewno odnajdą tam szczęście. 

Zapewne zastanawiasz się, jak wygląda moja relacja z Colette. Pokochałem ją jeszcze bardziej od naszego pierwszego spotkania. Okazało się, że ona również darzy mnie uczuciem i zostaliśmy kochankami. Brak mi słów by opisać moją radość. Pierwszy raz w życiu kocham szczerze i uczucie to zostało odwzajemnione. Często gdy kończy pracę, chodzimy na spacery nad Rodanem i oglądamy zachody słońca. W chwilach taka jak ta, jej twarz promienieje radością, a ja nie mogę wręcz oderwać od niej wzroku. Muszę się przyznać, że zacząłem rozmyślać nawet o ślubie. Wiem, że nie mam pieniędzy, lecz myślę, że nasza miłość to przezwycięży i Colette przyjmie moje oświadczyny.

  

* * *

 

**List 4**

 

Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za to, że pomożesz Hugo i Madeleine. Powiedzieli mi, że planują ucieczkę za parę dni, więc niedługo powinni przybyć pod bramy Paryża. Mam nadzieję, że dotrą na miejsce bezpiecznie.

Ich ucieczka to ostatni promień słońca w tym mrocznym czasie.

Moje samopoczucie jest dalece od idealnego. Dawno nie czułem takiego smutku i gniewu. Pewnie domyślasz się czym są spowodowane. Colette mnie opuściła. Wierzyłem, że brak pieniędzy nie będzie stał na przeszkodzie naszej miłości. Jakże się myliłem, bracie. Gdy zaproponowałem jej zamążpójście, wyśmiała mnie i stwierdziła, że biedny malarz nie zapewni jej życia, o którym marzy.

Sądziłem, że w końcu znalazłem swoje miejsce na ziemi, lecz było to tylko ułudą. Ta mieścina to istne piekło. Naprawdę myślałem, że miłość między mną a Colette rozkwita. Niestety, wkrótce po naszym rozstaniu wyjechała z nieznanym bogatym mężczyzną, który był tu przejazdem.

Właśnie siedzę nad Rodanem i spoglądam w niebo. Ledwo widzę kartkę, lecz musiałem wyrzucić z siebie ten ból. Niebo jest przepiękne, lecz nie wypełnia mnie radością. Wolałbym by było pochmurne i zimne, tak samo jak moje serce.

Wyjeżdżam stąd. Nic mnie tu już nie trzyma. Jeszcze nie wiem gdzie, lecz jestem pewien, że nigdy więcej nie powrócę do Arles.

Przesyłam Ci płótno z obrazem, które namalowałem w noc kiedy zostawiła mnie Colette.

Gniew i nienawiść zżerały mnie od środka gdy to malowałem. Czułem, jakby coś szarpało moje wnętrze i starało się wydostać. Złość, którą odczuwałem wręcz rozrywała moją duszę.

Ból, który temu towarzyszył tylko pogarszał sprawę. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że demon, który we mnie żył w końcu zapragnął się wydostać. Powoli i skrupulatnie przedzierał się ku wyjściu. Czułem, jak jego szpony rozdzierały mnie od wewnątrz. Do tego smutek. Ten wszechogarniający smutek, który nigdy mnie nie opuszczał.

Czułem, jak to wszystko kłębi się i burzy w moim wnętrzu i nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Tylko stać i przyglądać się temu spustoszeniu, jakie panowało we mnie.

Nie wiedziałem co dokładnie ma powstać na płótnie, lecz z czasem zrozumiałem. Malowałem rzekę, przy której poznałem Hugo i Madeleine. Niebo pod którym po raz pierwszy pocałowałem Colette. Miejsce gdzie po raz pierwszy w życiu czułem się szczęśliwy.

 

Obraz, który namalowałem nazwałem _„Gwiaździsta noc nad Rodanem”_.

 

 

 


End file.
